Rodzina Połanieckich/I/XIX
Jesień w ostatnich swych dniach uśmiechała się jeszcze czasem do ludzi ogromnie smutno, ale zarazem i pogodnie jak umierająca na suchoty kobieta. W taki pogodny dzień wypadł właśnie pogrzeb Litki. Jest w tym boleść pomieszana z pewną pociechą, że ludzie, którzy zostają, myślą i czują w dalszym ciągu za swoich zmarłych. Połanieckiego, który zajmował się pogrzebem, ów pogodny i smutny dzień przejął jeszcze większym smutkiem, ale podstawiając się w uczucia Litki, pomyślał, że dziecko właśnie by sobie takiego dnia życzyło - i znalazł w tym pewną ulgę. Aż do tej chwili nie umiał wprost zmierzyć głębi swojego żalu. Taka świadomość przychodzi później, a zaczyna się dopiero wówczas, gdy kochana istota zostaje na cmentarzu, a człowiek wraca sam do pustego domu. Prócz tego, zajęcia pogrzebowe pochłonęły Połanieckiemu wszystek czas. Życie otoczyło sztucznymi formami i utrudniło nawet tak prosty akt, jakim jest śmierć. Połaniecki chciał oddać Litce jeszcze tę ostatnią usługę, którą zresztą nie miał się kto zająć. Wszystkie te sprężyny życia, na mocy których człowiek myśli, postanawia i działa, zostały w pani Emilii przez śmierć dziecka podcięte. Wiatr okazał się tym razem zbyt silny na wełnę jagnięcia. Na szczęście jednak, zbyt wielka boleść zabija samą siebie, albowiem odrętwia serce ludzkie. To stało się z panią Emilią. Połaniecki zauważył, że panującym wyrazem jej twarzy i oczu było bezmierne, zastygłe przerażenie. Jak w oczach jej nie było łez, tak w ustach słów, tylko jakiś szept, tragiczny i zarazem dziecinny, dowodzący, że myśl jej nie ogarnia nieszczęścia, lecz krąży wokół towarzyszących mu drobiazgów, czepia się ich i otacza je troskliwością taką, jakby dziecko żyło jeszcze. W pokoju, zmienionym w żałobną świetlicę, Litce uśpionej wśród kwiatów na atłasowej poduszce nie mogło braknąć niczego; tymczasem zdziecinniałe z bólu serce matki zwracało się ustawicznie do tego, czego dziecku mogło braknąć. Gdy ją próbowano oderwać od ciała, nie stawiała oporu, tylko traciła resztę przytomności i poczynała jęczeć, jakby jej zadawano ból nad siły. Połaniecki i Chwastowski, brat męża, który przybył przed samym pogrzebem, usiłowali ją wyprowadzić w chwili, gdy Litkę przykrywano wiekiem; lecz gdy pani Emilia poczęła wołać małej po imieniu, obydwom nie stało odwagi. Kondukt ruszył wreszcie, wśród pochodni, liczny, ciągnący za sobą ogon karet, poprzedzany przez: księży i posępny śpiew, a z miejsca otoczony gromadą ciekawych, którzy w nowożytnych miastach tak pasą oczy ludzką boleścią, jak w starożytnych pasiono je ludzką krwią po cyrkach. Pani Emilia prowadzona przez brata męża, mając obok siebie Marynię, szła tuż za karawanem, z twarzą suchą i bezduszną. Oczy jej widziały teraz tylko jeden szczegół i myśl zajmowała się nim wyłącznie. Oto zdarzyło się, że jedno pasemko płowych, niezmiernie obfitych włosów Litki zostało na zewnątrz trumny. Pani Emilia przez, całą drogę nie spuszczała z niego oczu, powtarzając co chwila: "O Boże, Boże! przycięli dziecku włosy!" W Połanieckim żal, zmęczenie, nerwowy rozstrój z powodu bezsenności - zmieniły się w poczucie tak nieznośnego ciężaru, że chwilami chwytała go nieprzezwyciężona chęć zawrócić z pól drogi, pójść do siebie, rzucić się na jaką sofę, nie myśleć o niczym, nie chcieć niczego, nie kochać nikogo, nie czuć nic. I jednocześnie ten odruch samolubstwa dziwił go i oburzał przeciw sobie samemu; jednocześnie wiedział, że nie zawróci, że wypije ten. kielich aż do dna, pójdzie aż do końca, nie tylko dlatego, że tak wypada, ale dlatego, że żal za Litką i przywiązanie do niej będą silniejsze od egoizmu. Czuł też teraz doskonale, że wszystkie inne jego uczucia skurczyły się, zwiędły i że dla całego świata ma w sercu, w tej przynajmniej chwili, wielkie nic. Zresztą jego myśli i uczucia wpadły w zupełny bezład, złożony z wrażeń zewnętrznych, uświadamianych bardzo pobieżnie, ze spostrzeżeń czynionych me wiadomo dlaczego i pomieszanych zupełnie mechanicznie z uczuciem żalu i zmartwienia. Chwilami patrzał na domy, koło których przechodził kondukt, i rozróżniał ich kolory; chwilami wpadał mu w oczy jakiś szyld sklepowy, który odczytywał nie wiedząc, z jakiego powodu to. czyni; to znów myślał, że oto księża przestali śpiewać, ale zaraz zaczną, i czekał tego ponownego zerwania się żałobnych głosów jakby z pewną obawą. Czasem rozumował talk jak człowiek, który budząc się ze snu chce sobie zdać sprawę z rzeczywistości: "To są domy - mówił sobie - to szyldy, to zapach smoły z pochodni, a tam w górze leży Litka, i idziemy na cmentarz..." I nagle zrywała się w nim fala żalu za tym słodkim, kochanym dzieckiem, za tą drogą główką, która tyle razy uśmiechała się do niego. Przypominał ją sobie z dawniejszych i z ostatnich czasów; przypominał z Reichenhallu, gdy ją niósł wracając z Thumsee; a dalej na wsi u Bigielów i w mieszkaniu pani Emilii, gdy mówiła, że chciałaby być brzózką - i wreszcie, gdy na kilka godzin przed śmiercią prosiła Maryni, by za niego wyszła. Połaniecki nie mówił sobie wprost, że Litka kochała się w nim jak dorosła kobieta i że zaręczając go z Marynią uczyniła akt ofiary, bo i w rzeczywistości nieuświadomione uczucia dziewczynki nie dałyby się może tak ściśle określić; czuł jednak doskonale, że było to coś podobnego i że ofiara miała miejsce, wypłynęła zaś z tego głębokiego i wyjątkowego przywiązania, jakie dziecko dla niego czuło. Ponieważ stratę najdroższych nawet osób odczuwa się przeważnie za pomocą szkody, jaką się osobiście ponosi, więc Połaniecki jął teraz powtarzać sobie: "To była jedyna dusza prawdziwie mnie kochająca! Nie mam teraz nikogo na całym świecie..." I podniósłszy oczy na trumnę, ku temu pasemku płowych włosów, które kołysało się w powietrzu, począł wołać w duszy na Litkę tymi wszystkimi tkliwymi wyrazami, którymi przemawiał do niej za życia. Wreszcie uczuł, że łzy duszą go, gdyż to jest wołanie bez echa. Jest coś rozdzierającego w obojętności zmarłych. Gdy istota, która odczuwała każde słowo i każde spojrzenie, staje się obojętną, kochająca - lodowatą, bliska w codziennym szyciu i najbliższa w sercu - uroczystą i daleką, nic nie pomoże powtarzać sobie: "śmierć! śmierć!" Obok całej boleści, płynącej ze straty, czuje się jeszcze jakby rozdzierający zawód, jakby serdeczną krzywdę wyrządzoną przez to martwe ciało, które pozostaje głuchymi na naszą boleść, nasze wołanie. Połaniecki miał również na dnie duszy uczucie, że Litka odejmując mu się i idąc w kraj śmierci wyrządziła mu jakby krzywdę, a przy tym z istoty bliskiej stała się daleką, z poufałej uroczystą - czymś odległym, wysokim, świętym, a zarazem zupełnie obojętnym na rozpacz matki i na głębokie osamotnienie najbliższego przyjaciela. Było w tych uczuciach Połanieckiego wiele egoizmu, ale gdyby nie ów egoizm, który przede wszystkim własną stratę i własne opuszczenie ma na myśli - ludzie, zwłaszcza wierzący w zagrobowe życie i w zagrobowe szczęście, nie żałowaliby umarłych. Kondukt wyszedł wreszcie z miasta na otwartsze, widniejsze przestrzenie i za rogatką posuwał się wzdłuż cmentarnego muru przybranego w girlandy żebraków i w girlandy z nieśmiertelników i z choiny, przeznaczone na groby. Szeregi księży w białych komżach, służba pogrzebowa z pochodniami, karawan z trumną i ludzie idący za nim zatrzymali się przed bramą, po czym zdjęto Litkę, i Połaniecki, Bukacki, Chwastowski i Bigiel ponieśli ją do grobu ojca. Ta cisza i pustka, która po każdym pogrzebie czeka dopiero w domu na ludzi wracających od świeżych grobów, zdawała się tym razem poczynać już na cmentarzu. Dzień był pogodny, blady; z drzew tu i ówdzie spływały bez szelestu ostatnie pożółkłe liście; orszak pogrzebowy zmalał wśród tych rozległych bladych przestrzeni, które usiane krzyżami, zdawały się nie mieć końca, jakby naprawdę cmentarz ów otwierał się na nieskończoność. Czarne, bezlistne drzewa, o wierzchołkach złożonych z cienkich i jakby roztopionych w świetle gałązek, podobne do widziadeł szare i białe pomniki, zwiędłe liście pokrywające długie i proste aleje, wszystko to razem czyniło istotnie wrażenie jakichś Pól Elizejskich, pełnych głębokiego spokoju, ale i głębokiej sennej melancholii, jakichś "miejsc zimnych i smutnych", o których marzyła posępna głowa Cezara i którym miała teraz przybyć jedna więcej animula vagula. Trumna stanęła wreszcie nad otwartym grobem. Ozwało się rozdzierające: Requiem aeternam, a następnie: Anima eius. Połaniecki przez chaos swych myśli i wrażeń oraz przez zasłonę własnego żalu widział, jak we śnie, skamieniałą twarz i szklane oczy pani Emilii, łzy Maryni, które go drażniły w tej chwili, blade policzki Bukackiego, z którego rysów widać było wyraźnie, że jego życiowa filozofia, nie mając nic do roboty na tym cmentarzu, opuściła go przed bramą - i trumnę z Litką. Gdy na wieko rzucono garść piasku, on poszedł za przykładem innych, gdy zaś po spuszczeniu na pasach trumny w głąb grobu zamykano kamienne drzwi, znów porwało go coś za gardło, tak że wszystko, o czym myślał i co uświadamiał dzisiaj, zmieniło się w jedną nicość. W duszy powtarzał proste słowa: "Do widzenia, Lituś!" - które później, gdy je sobie przypomniał, wydały mu się również niczym w stosunku do jego męczącej duchowej burzy - i na tym koniec. Orszak pogrzebowy zaczął się zmniejszać i topnieć. Połanieckiego rozbudził po niejakim czasie wiatr, który nadciągał z dala, spomiędzy krzyżów. Przy grobie spostrzegł teraz panią Emilię z Marynią, Bigielową, Waskowskim i stryjem Litki. Powiedział sobie, że wyjdzie ostatni - i czekał, powtarzając znów w duszy słowa: "Do widzenia, Lituś!" - myśląc o śmierci, o tym, że on także przyjść musi do tego miasta nagrobków i że to jest ocean, w który spłyną wszystkie myśli, zabiegi, uczucia... Wydało mu się teraz, jakby on i wszyscy, co tam stali przy tym grobie lub odeszli, byli na okręcie, który dąży wprost do przepaści. O życiu pozagrobowym w tej chwili nie myślał. Tymczasem nadszedł prędki jesienny zmrok. Krzyże stały się jeszcze bledsze. Stary profesor i Chwastowski poprowadzili panią Emilię ku drzwiom cmentarnym, bez żadnego z jej strony oporu. Połaniecki powtórzył raz jeszcze: "Do widzenia, dziecinko!" - i wyszedł. Za bramą pomyślał: - Szczęściem, że matka nieprzytomna, bo co za straszna myśl, że dziecko zostało tam samo! Zmarli opuszczają nas, ale i my ich opuszczamy. Jakoż z dalia ujrzał: karetę, w której odjeżdżała pani Emilia - i wydawało mu się, że taki porządek rzeczy na świecie ma w sobie coś oburzającego. Sam jednak wsiadłszy do dorożki doznał chwili egoistycznej ulgi płynącej z poczucia, że skończył się jakiś akt męczący i ciężki, po którym nastąpi odpoczynek. Po powrocie własne mieszkanie wydało mu się czcze, bez promyka wesołości, bez otuchy i nadziei; ale gdy przy herbacie wyciągnął się na sofie, ogarnęło go zwierzęce zadowolenie z wypoczynku po trudzie - uczucie ulgi, a nawet jakby zadowolenie z tego, że pogrzeb skończony i Litka pochowana, ogarnęło go po raz drugi. Przypomniał sobie wówczas zdanie jakiegoś myśliciela: "Nie zmam zbrodniarzy, znam tylko ludzi uczciwych - i ci są ohydni." Połaniecki wydawał się sobie w tej chwili obrzydliwym. Wieczorem przypomniał sobie, że trzeba dowiedzieć się jednak o panią Emilię, którą Marynia miała zabrać na kilka tygodni do siebie. Wychodząc spostrzegł na stole fotografię Litki i ucałował ją. W kwadrans później zadzwonił do Pławickich. Służący powiedział mu, że pan wyszedł, ale prócz pani Chwastowskiej jest profesor Waskowski i ksiądz Chylak. W saloniku przyjęła go Marynia, źle uczesana, z czerwonymi oczyma, prawie brzydka. Natomiast dawniejszy sposób jej obejścia się z nim zmienił się zupełnie, jakby Marynia zapomniała o wszystkich urazach wobec rzeczy bardziej nieszczęsnych. - Emilka jest u mnie - poczęła szeptać. - Złe się ma, ale zdaje się, że przynajmniej rozumie, co się do niej mówi. Jest przy niej profesor Waskowski... On tak z serca mówi... Czy pan chce koniecznie widzieć Emilkę? - Nie, pani. Przyszedłem tylko dowiedzieć się, jak się ma, i zaraz idę. - Nie wiem... może ona zechce pana zobaczyć. Niech pan chwilę odpocznie, a ja pójdę tam i wspomnę, że pan przyszedł. Litka tak pana kochała, że dla tego samego może Emilce będzie miło widzieć pana. - Dobrze - rzekł Połaniecki. Marynia odeszła do przyległego pokoju ale widocznie nie mogła zaraz zacząć rozmowy. Połanieckiego bowiem doszedł przez odemknięte drzwi nie jej głos, lecz głos Waskowskiego, pełen akcentów głębokiego przekonania, a przy tym jakby wysilenia, starającego się przebić pancerz nieczułości i boleści. Stary profesor mówił: - To tak, jakby wyszła do drugiego pokoju po zabawkę - i jakby miała zaraz wrócić... Ona nie wróci, ale pani pójdziesz do niej. Moja droga pani, patrz na śmierć nie od strony ziemi, ale od strony Boga. Dziecko żyje i szczęśliwe, bo samo będąc w wieczności, patrzy na to rozłączenie się wasze jak na jedno mgnienie oka. Litka żyje - mówił dalej z naciskiem - żyje i szczęśliwa. Ona widzi, że pani idziesz ku niej, i wyciąga do ciebie ręce, i wie, że za chwilę nadejdziesz, bo ze strony Boga życie i boleść to mniej niż mgnienie oka - a potem wieczność, razem z Litką pomyśl, najdroższa pani - z Litką, w spokoju, w weselu... bez chorób, bez śmierci. Światy miną, a wy będziecie razem... A Połaniecki pomyślał z goryczą: "Dobrze by było, gdyby to było pewne..." Po chwili zaś: "Gdybym tak czuł, to bym miał po co tam wchodzić. Inaczej nie!" Jednakże, wbrew tej myśli, wszedł nie czekając nawet na powrót Maryni, bo wydało mu się, że jeśli nie miał powodu, to miał powinność, i że nie wolno mu tchórzyć przed cudzą boleścią. Egoizm jest "bawełną w uszach od ludzkiego jęku", a tłumaczy się sam przed sobą, że wielkiej boleści nie można powiedzieć raić takiego, co by ją pocieszyło. Połaniecki rozumiał, że tak jest, i wstyd mu było cofać się wygodnie, zamiast pójść naprzeciw żalowi matki. Wszedłszy spostrzegł panią Emilię siedzącą na sofce; nad sofką stała lampa, a poniżej palma, która rzucała na tę nieszczęsną głowę cień, jakby olbrzymich rozpostartych nad nią palców. Przy parni Emilii siedział Waskowski i trzymając ją za ręce patrzył w jej twarz. Połaniecki odjął mu te ręce i pochyliwszy się ku nim, począł je w milczeniu do ust przyciskać. Pani Emilia mrugała chwilę oczami, jak ktoś usiłujący rozbudzić się ze snu, po czym nagle zawołała z niespodziewanym wybuchem: - Pamięta pan, jak ona... I porwał ją płacz ogromny, przy którym ściskają się ręce, usta nie mogą tchu złapać i piersi pękają od łkań. W końcu zbrakło jej sił i zemdlała. Gdy przyszła znów do siebie, Marynia wyprowadziła ją do swego pokoju. Połaniecki z Waskowskim wyszli do przyległego saloniku, gdzie ich zatrzymał Pławicki, który tymczasem wrócił z miasta. - Taka smutna osoba w domu - rzekł im - to bardzo psuje życie; należałoby mi się trochę spokoju i swobody, ale cóż robić, cóż robić!... Muszę zejść na drugi plan, i gotów jestem... Po upływie pół godziny przyszła na chwilę Marynia z doniesieniem, że pani Emilia położyła się na jej prośby i że jest nieco spokojniejsza. Połaniecki i Waskowski poczęli się żegnać i wyszli. Szli w gęstej mgle, która nocą wstała od ziemi po dniu pogodnym, przesłaniając ulice i czyniąc koło latami różnobarwne kręgi. Obaj rozmyślali o Litce, która spędzała pierwszą noc z dala od matki, wśród zmarłych. Połanieckiemu wydało się to wprost straszne, nie dla Litki, ale dla pani Emilii, która musiała o tym myśleć. Rozważał sobie również słowa Waskowskiego, mówione do niej, i w końcu ozwał się: - Słyszałem, co pan mówił... Jeśli jej to sprawiło ulgę, to dobrze; ale widzi pani, żeby to był pewnik, to powinni byśmy sobie teraz... bo ja wiem?... chyba ucztę wyprawić i cieszyć się, że Litka umarła. - A skąd wiesz, że się nie będziemy cieszyli po śmierci? - To pan powiedz, skąd wiesz, że tak będzie? - Ja nie wiem, ja wierzę. Na to nie było co rzec, więc Połaniecki mówił jakby do siebie: - Miłosierdzie, empiryjskie światło, wieczność - połączenie - a w rzeczywistości co? - trup dziecka na cmentarzu i matka, która wije się z bólu... Niechby śmierć rodziła przynajmniej tę pańską wiarę, ale ona rodzi zwątpienie. Bo panu jednak tego dziecka żal, a mnie jeszcze więcej, i ten żal wprost narzuca mi pytanie: dlaczego ona umarła? po co takie okrucieństwo? Wiem, że to głupie pytanie i że miliardy ludzi je sobie zadawały; ale jeśli to ma być pociecha, to niechże ją piorun trzaśnie! Wiem także, że nie znajdę odpowiedzi, ale dlatego chce mi się zgrzytać i kląć... Nie rozumiem - i buntuję się - ot, i wszystko! To cały skutek, którego i pan. nie możesz uznać za pożądany. Waskowski odpowiedział również, jakby mówił sam do siebie: - Chrystus zmartwychwstał, bo był Bogiem, ale jako człowiek i on przeszedł przez śmierć. Cóż ja, lichy robak, mogę innego uczynić, jak wielbić wolę i mądrość bożą w śmierci? Na to Połaniecki odrzekł: - Z panem nie ma co mówić. - Ślisko jest - odrzekł Waskowski - podaj mi rękę. I wziąwszy Połanieckiego pod ramię, wsparł się na nim i mówił dalej: - Mój drogi! ty masz poczciwe i kochające serce, ty bardzo kochałeś tę małą, byłbyś wiele dla niej uczynił - nieprawda? - zróbże jeszcze to jedno: wierzysz czy nie wierzysz, zmów za nią: Wieczny odpoczynek. Jeśli myślisz, że jej się to na nic nie przyda, powiedz sobie: "Więcej jednak nic już dla niej nie mogę, a to jedno mogę..." - Daj mi pan spokój! - odpowiedział Połaniecki. - Jej to może być niepotrzebne, ale jej będzie miła pamięć twoja, ona będzie ci wdzięczna i wyprosi ci łaskę bożą. Połaniecki wspomniał, jak Waskowski na wieść o ostatnim ataku Litki mówił, że życie dziecka nie może być bezcelowym i że jeśli ono ma umrzeć, to prawdopodobnie przeznaczanym mu jest przed śmiercią coś spełnić. I teraz chciał napaść z tego powodu na Waskowskiego, gdy nagle uderzyła go myśl, że jednak Litka przed śmiercią połączyła go z Marynią. I mimo woli nasunęło mu się pytanie: "A może ona dlatego żyła?" Lecz w tejże chwili począł się buntować przeciw tej myśli. Chwycił go nagły gniew na Marynię, pełen zawziętości i niemal pogardy. - Ja nie chcę tamtej za taką cenę - pomyślał ścisnąwszy zęby. - Nie chcę! Dość sam się przez się namęczyłem. Oddałbym takich dziesięć za jedną Litkę! A tymczasem Waskowski, drepcąc koło niego, mówił: - Nie widać nic na krok i kamienie oślizgły od mgły. Żeby nie ty, byłbym się już dawno przewrócił. A Połaniecki ochłonął i odrzekł: - Bo widzisz, panie profesorze, kto chodzi po ziemi, musi na dół patrzeć, nie do góry. - Ty masz dobre nogi, mój kochany. - I oczy, które widzą jasno, nawet w takiej mgle, która nas otacza. Bo my wszyscy żyjemy we mgle, a za nią licho wie, co jest. Wszystko, coś pan mówił, robi mi takie wrażenie, jakby ktoś kruszył suche gałązki, rzucał je w potok i mówił, że z tego będą kwiaty. Będzie zgnilizna i nic więcej... Mnie także coś ten potok porwał, z czego myślałem, że będzie kwiat. Głupstwo!... Ale, ot, pańska brama - dobranoc! I rozstali się. Połaniecki wrócił do siebie ledwie żywy ze zmęczenia i położywszy się począł się w dalszym ciągu męczyć myślami, a raczej widzeniami. Naprzód stanęła mu przed oczyma obezwładniona bólem posilać pani Emilii, siedząca w saloniku Maryni pod liściem palmowym, który zwieszał się nad jej głową jak ogromna, złowroga ręka, z rozpostartymi, drapieżnymi palcami i rzucał cień na jej twarz. "Mógłbym nad tym filozofować do jutra rana - mruczał do siebie. - Wszystko, z czego się składa życie, to taka ręka, od której pada cień - nic więcej! Bo gdyby przy tym było jeszcze trochę miłosierdzia, to by to dziecko nie umarło - a tym, co mówi Waskowski, i wróbel się nie nakarmi." Tu jednak przypomniał sobie, iż Waskowski nie tylko mówił o śmierci, ale prosił go jeszcze, by zmówił za Litkę Wieczny odpoczynek. Połaniecki począł teraz walczyć z sobą. Brak głębszej wiary, by Litka mogła słyszeć jego Wieczny odpoczynek i by mógł on się jej na co przydać, zamykał mu usta. Czuł przy tym jakby pewien wstyd mówić słowa, które nie płynęły z głębi jego przekonania, a jednocześnie czuł taki sam wstyd nie uczynić tego. "Bo wreszcie, co ja wiem? - myślał. - Nic. Naokół mgła i mgła. Prawdopodobnie nic jej z tego nie przyjdzie, ale bądź co bądź jest to istotnie jedyna rzecz, którą mogę jeszcze uczynić dla mojego «kociątka», dla tego drogiego dziecka, które w dniu śmierci myślało o mnie." I czas jakiś wahał się jeszcze, po czym jednak klęknął na łóżku i mówił: Wieczny odpoczynek. Nie przyniosło mu to wszelako żadnej pociechy, bo rozbudziło tylko tym większy żal za Litką, a jednocześnie złość na Waskowskiego za to, że go zapędził w położenie, w którym musiał albo wpaść w sprzeczność z samym sobą, albo zdradzić niejako Litkę. Poczuł wreszcie, że ma dość tego rodzaju szarpaniny, i postanowił nazajutrz pójść od rana do biura i zająć się wraz z Bigielem pierwszą lepszą sprawą handlową, byle tylko oderwać myśl od tego bolesnego, błędnego koła, w którym się od kilku dni kręcił. Lecz nazajutrz Bigiel uprzedził go i przyszedł sam do niego, może także w tym celu, by go zająć czym innym. Połaniecki rzucił się z pewną chciwością do rozpatrywania bieżących interesów - nie mogli jednak obaj z Bigielem długo się nimi zajmować, bo w godzinę później zjawił się Bukacki z pożegnaniem. - Jadę dziś do Włoch, i Bóg wie, kiedy wrócę - rzekł. - Chciałem wam powiedzieć: Bądźcie zdrowi! Śmierć tego dziecka dotknęła mnie więcej, niżem się spodziewał... - I dlatego wyjeżdżasz? - Dużo by o tym mówić. U nas, widzisz, to się tak powiada, że się jest buddystą czy też czym ci się podoba - a w gruncie rzeczy trochę się wierzy, trochę ufa w... jakieś miłosierdzie... i tym się żyje. Tymczasem co? Oto rzeczywistość bije nas co dzień po fizjonomii - i wprowadza w duchową rozterkę, w zmartwienie, w moralny ucisk. Tu się wiecznie coś albo kogoś kocha, wiecznie się cudzym nieszczęściem martwi, a ja tego nie chcę. To mnie męczy... - W czym ci pomogą Włochy? - W czym mi pomogą? Bo tam mam słońce, którego tu nie mam; mam sztukę, której tu nie mam, a do której czuję słabość; mam Chianti, które mi dobrze robi na katar żołądka, i w końcu mam ludzi, którzy mnie nic a nic nie obchodzą i którzy mogą sobie setkami umierać bez żadnej dla mnie przykrości. Będę patrzył na obrazy, będę sobie kupował, co mi potrzeba, pielęgnował swoje reumatyzmy, swój ból głowy i będę sobie mniej więcej wykwintnym, mniej więcej sytym i mniej więcej zdrowym zwierzęciem - co, wierz mi, jest jeszcze najbardziej pożądanym, rodzajem i stanem życia. Tu nie mogę być dostatecznie bydlęciem, a z duszy chcę nim być. - Masz rację, Bukacki. My oto, widzisz, siedzimy w rachunkach, także trochę dlatego, żeby się skretynizować i nie myśleć o czym innym. Jak zrobimy taki majątek, jaki ty masz, to - nie wiem, jak Bigiel - ale ja pójdę twoim śladem. - Zatem, do widzenia w czasie i przestrzeni! - rzekł Bukacki. W chwilę po jego wyjściu Połaniecki rzekł: - On ma słuszność. Ile ja bym był na przykład szczęśliwszy, gdybym się nie był przywiązał do tego dziecka i do pani Emilii. My jesteśmy pod tym względem nieuleczalni i psujemy sobie dobrowolnie życie. On ma słuszność. Tu zawsze się coś lub kogoś kocha. To dziedziczna choroba... Wieczny romantyzm, wieczny sentymentalizm - i wieczne kolki w sercu... A Bigiel rzekł: - Kłania ci się stary Pławicki. Ten nie kocha nikogo prócz siebie. - W rzeczywistości może tak jest, ale jemu brak i rozumu, i odwagi, żaby sobie powiedzieć, że tak wolno i tak trzeba. Owszem. Jest przekonany, że trzeba inaczej, i przez to jest w ciągłej niewoli. Tu, choć ktoś ma taką naturę jak on, to jeszcze musi udawać, nawet przed sobą samym, że coś lub kogoś kocha. - A będziesz dziś u pani Emilii? - spytał Bigiel. - Naturalnie! Gdybym ci na przykład powiedział, że mam malarię, to tym samym jeszcze bym się z niej nie wyleczył. I rzeczywiście, nie tylko tego dnia był u pani Emilii, ale był dwa razy, albowiem za pierwszą bytnością nie zastał tych pań w domu. Pławicki, na zapytanie, gdzie jest córka, odpowiedział mu z odpowiednim patosem i rezygnacją: "Ja nie mam teraz córki!" - Połaniecki nie chcąc mu nawymyślać, do czego uczuł nagłą ochotę, wyszedł i powrócił dopiero wieczorem. Tym razem wyszła znów do niego sama Marynia i oznajmiła mu, że pani Emilia zasnęła po raz pierwszy od pogrzebu Litki. Mówiąc to trzymała czas jakiś rękę w jego dłoni. Połaniecki, mimo całej rozterki, w jakiej były jego myśli, nie mógł tego nie zauważyć, a gdy spojrzał wreszcie pytającym wzrokiem w jej oczy, dostrzegł, że policzki panienki zarumieniły się lekko. Tymczasem siedli obok siebie i poczęli rozmawiać. - Byłyśmy na Powązkach - rzekła Marynia - i obiecałam Emilce, że będziemy tam jeździły codziennie. - Czy to dla niej dobrze tak sobie co dnia przypominać dziecko i rozdzierać rany? - Ach, alboż one zaschły? - odpowiedziała Marynia - i czy jest możność powiedzenia jej: "Nie jedź!" Ja sama myślałam, że to będzie niedobrze, ale przekonałam się, że przeciwnie. Na Powązkach płakała bardzo, ale było jej lepiej. Wracając przypomniała sobie, co jej mówił profesor Waskowski - i ta myśl to dla niej jedyna pociecha - jedyna! - Niechże ma choć taką - odpowiedział Połaniecki. - Widzi pan,ja nie śmiałam jej z początku wspomnieć o Litce, ale ona ciągle o niej mówi. Niech pan także nie obawia się mówić jej o niej, bo to jej sprawia widocznie ulgę... Tu panienka poczęła opowiadać jeszcze bardzie zniżonym i jakby niepewnym głosem: - Ona sobie ciągle wyrzuca, że tej ostatniej nocy posłuchała zapewnień doktora i poszła spać. Jej żal tych straconych chwili, które mogła spędzić z Litką, i ta myśl nurtuje ją. Dziś, gdy wróciłyśmy z cmentarza, poczęła mnie wypytywać o najdrobniejsze szczegóły: jak dziecko wyglądało, jak długo spało, czy brało lekarstwo i co przy tym mówiło, czy odzywało się do nas?... Przy tym zaklinała mnie, żebym sobie przypomniała wszystko i żebym nie opuściła żadnego słowa. - I pani nie pominęła niczego?... - Nie. - ..Jak ona to przyjęła? - Bardzo, bardzo płakała. Oboje umilkli i milczeli dość długo, po czym, Marynia rzekła: - Pójdę zobaczyć, co się z nią dzieje. Po chwili wróciła: - Śpi - rzekła. - Chwała Bogu! Jakoż Połaniecki nie widział tego wieczora pani Emilii, która zapadła jakby w letargiczny sen. Przy pożegnaniu Marynia znów uścisnęła długo i silnie jego rękę i niemal z pokorą spytała: - Pan mi nie ma za złe tego, że ja powtórzyłam Emilce ostatnie życzenie Litki? - W takich chwilach - odpowiedział Połaniecki - nie umiem myśleć o sobie. Mnie chodzi tylko o panią Emilię, i jeśli słowa pani sprawiły jej ulgę, to pani za nie dziękuję. - Więc do jutra? prawda? - Do jutra. Połaniecki pożegnał się i wyszedł, a schodząc ze schodów myślał: "Ona uważa się za moją narzeczoną." I nie mylił się. Marynia uważała go za narzeczonego. Nie był on jej nigdy obojętnym; owszem, siła urazy była w niej miarą tego niezwykłego zajęcia, jakie w niej obudził. A przy tym, w czasie choroby i pogrzebu Litki mógł on sam odkrywać w sobie niezgłębione pokłady egoizmu - jej wydał się tak dobrym, ze po prostu nie miała go z kim porównać. Reszty dokonały słowa Litki. W istocie rzeczy jej serce pragnęło przede wszystkim kochać - i teraz - skoro raz przyrzekła Litce w chwili jej śmierci, skoro raz zobowiązała się do kochania i do zamążpójścia, wydało się jej, że gdyby nawet nie kochała, powinna to sobie nakazać - i że nie wolno jej już nie kochać. Połaniecki wszedł w sferę jej obowiązku, należała zaś do tych prostych kobiecych natur, dotychczas wcale jeszcze nierzadkich, dla których życie i obowiązek znaczą jedno i to samo, i które dlatego do obowiązku wnoszą dobrą wolę, i nie tylko dobrą, ale bardzo wytrwałą. Taka zaś wola prowadzi za sobą miłość, która świeci jak słońce, grzeje jak jego ciepło i koi jak błękitne, pogodne niebo. W ten sposób życie nie staje się suchym krzakiem cierniowym, który kole, tylko kwiatem, który kwitnie i upaja. Ta prawa w myślach, a zarazem prosta i delikatna w uczuciach, wiejska panna posiadała ową zdolność do życia i do szczęścia w najwyższym stopniu. Toteż gdy Połaniecki odszedł, ona rozmyślając o nim nie nazywała go już w duszy inaczej, tylko "Pan Stach!" Bo też to już i był jej "Pan Stach". Połaniecki zaś kładąc się spać powtarzał sobie nieco mechanicznie: - Ona uważa się za moją narzeczoną. Śmierć Litki i przejścia ostatnich dni odsunęły nie tylko w jego myślach, ale i w jego sercu, Marynię na dalsze, a nawet bardzo dalekie plany. Teraz znów począł myśleć o niej i zarazem o swej przyszłości. I nagle ujrzał jakby chmurę niezliczonych pytań, na które w tej chwili przynajmniej nie miał żadnej odpowiedzi. Czuł tylko przed nimi strach; czuł, że na razie brakuje mu zarówno sił i ochoty, żeby podjąć ten trud. Znów zacząć żyć dawnym życiem, znów wpaść w to sentymentalne koło błędne, znów niepokoić się, znów wysilać, zabiegać o rzeczy, które przynoszą tylko gorycz, porać się z sobą z uczuciowych powodów? Czy nie lepiej pilnować rachunków z Bigielem, zbijać pieniądze, by kiedyś ruszyć jak Bukacki do Włoch lub gdzie indziej, gdzie jest słońce, sztuka, wino dobre na żołądek i przede wszystkim ludzie obojętni, których szczęście serca przybysza nie rozpromieni, ale za to śmierć lub niedola nie wycisną ani jednej łzy. KONIEC TOMU PIERWSZEGO Rodzina Połanieckich 19